


One Of The Girls

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: The Prompt Box [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, Fluffy, Gaila Lives, Gen, Jim Kirk: Make-Up Artist, Jim and Nyota are Friends, Old Kink Meme Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Uhura's one of the boys. They don't know that Kirk's one of the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Girls' Night](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8893.html?thread=27073725#t27073725) "I really want to see Kirk have a weekly girls' night with some of his female crew. Say he plays poker with the boys once a week, and they wanted equal time with their captain, so once a week he joins them for. something. movie night, scrabble, book club, stitch and bitch, whatever.
> 
> "Bonus if the guys spend a lot of time trying to find out what goes on during Girls' Night, but Kirk and the women are very close-mouthed about it."

**F** OR THE LAST time, Ni, I _promise_ it won't make you look like a twentieth-century glam rocker."  
  
"Look, I don't mean to sound so skeptical, but--"  
  
"Nyota, just let him work his magic!"  
  
Nyota Uhura turned to look at Christine Chapel, who was letting Janice Rand twist her short blonde hair up into miniature curlers, and raised an eyebrow. Christine, predictably, flushed. "Well, it's not like he's been wrong yet. Look at Gaila, her skin tone's even more impossible to match than yours is!"  
  
"Thanks, Christie, dear," Gaila drawled. Nyota looked at her friend and couldn't help but admit that the mix of dark greens and golds that had been used to make up her face did become her spectacularly. She knew her Orion friend was going to look incredible when her hair finished setting and she let Janice style those flame-coloured curls of hers.  
  
"I know," she said honestly, drawing a pleased smile from Gaila, before turning back to the person holding the make up palette. "But... gold? On me?"  
  
"Gold and bronze," James Kirk amended, tilting the palette so she could see as he pointed to the colours. "The gold's more of a highlight, anyway, to pull the bronze flecks in your eyes out a bit more."  
  
"Okay, go for it," Nyota said impulsively, and couldn't help but smile as Jim's face lit up. Closing her eyes as directed, she let the man apply pigment to her skin with soft brush strokes and reflected that inviting Jim Kirk to be "one of the girls" was probably the best decision she'd ever made.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. Short, sweet, and to the point. I have high hopes of eventually getting back to writing Trek fic and finishing a few more things, possibly even more in this universe. 'Til then, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
